Midnight Kisses
by LovingMyKitsune
Summary: Kagome gets caught in a dangerous game of Truth or Dare. With no intentions of getting drunk, she goes along with things until she finds herself running from the house in tears. Will he come after her to make things right? InuKag


Midnight Kisses

_Oneshot_

* * *

Kagome wrinkled her nose as she reluctantly sat down on the beige carpet; tucking her legs neatly to one side.

_Come on now, what are we, five? This is ridiculous!_ Her hands became moist with a nervous sweat; this game made her extremely anxious. _There is no way I'm going to play. I just can't do-_

"Only thing is, if you refuse to tell the truth or do the dare, then you have to take a shot." A boy with violet eyes said happily; scanning the faces of the other three participants.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak her refusal but the same boy spoke once more.

"And if you chicken out and skip out on playing, you have to take four shots!"

Her mouth opened wider and her eyes became saucers of disbelief. _Great, just great! I can't even handle two shots!_

A girl with a high ponytail of shiny brown hair smiled from her seat on the floor next to Kagome. "I'm in. So the first one drunk loses?"

"Indeed, my lovely little peony." It was the boy with violet eyes again, Miroku.

Kagome bit her tongue. _If Sango is in, my only other chance is Inuyasha. Surely he isn't childish enough to play..._

She looked to her left trying to gain eye contact with the boy with long, unruly silver hair. Said boy tossed his molten amber eyes in Kagome's direction. Their eyes locked and she couldn't help but blush painfully under his devoted glaze. Inuyasha finally looked away; he understood Kagome's silent plea.

"Hey Miroku, I don't think-" Inuyasha began.

"Don't tell me you are chickening out Inuyasha, my good man."

"Would ya just-"

"Come on, it won't be as much fun with only the three of us playing!" Sango whined.

"Keh, fine! We're in." He grumbled crossing his arms over his chest.

Sango and Miroku cheered; Kagome groaned at her pitiful situation. _Thanks Inuyasha... for nothing!_

"Alright, so who should we have start? Kagome?" Miroku suggested; he violet depths sinking into Kagome's petrified blues.

Recovering, her face flushed and she waved her hands frantically in front of her. "Oh no, no, no! I have to... go to the bathroom! Start without me!"

Kagome dashed away before anyone had time to react to her sudden behavior. She didn't even allow herself to breathe until she found herself safely locked in the nearest bathroom.

She sighed_. What happened to just watching a movie? They know I don't like playing these games!_ She heavily leaned on the closed door.

After a minute of mental counting and steady breathing, she hesitantly made her way back to her friends in the living room. However, once she stepped through the walkway, Kagome suddenly got a foreboding feeling. She saw Miroku nodding vigorously, and Sango hysterically laughing on the floor. Inuyasha however, was sporting the 'you-must-be-_fucking_-crazy' look. Then as one, they all hushed up and turned their attention to the new addition.

Kagome sat down and gave them a faint, nervous smile. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Sango said with her chocolate eyes filling quickly with suppressed tears.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome tenderly reached a hand over to touch Sango's arm but it was immediately snatched by a clawed hand.

The unexpected jerk made her lose her balance and she landed awkwardly on her side. She looked up at the person responsible; her cheeks were quickly stained red.

"Inuyasha?"

"Will you bare my children?" He muttered quietly though seriously.

1...2...3...

"What?" Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Miroku to Inuyasha again. "I-I..."

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango burst into a loud, uncontrollable laughing fit. They held their stomachs as they threw their heads back, positively howling. Inuyasha withdrew his hand from Kagome's and crossed it over his chest, trying to hide his own amusement.

Kagome opened her mouth and then promptly closed it. _Oh, it's on._ Her pacific blues flashed darkly.

The laughing slowly died down and Sango wiped her eyes. "Sorry, Kagome but you should have seen your face!"

Her and Miroku laughed heartily again. She heard Inuyasha disguise a snicker with a cough.

Kagome waited for them to finish and smiled innocently. "That was a good one! So is it my turn to dare?"

"Yes, it's your turn Kagome." Miroku replied wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

She put a finger to her chin in mock thought. Kagome then quickly pointed it at Sango.

"Truth or dare?"

_This is Kagome, how bad can it be?_ Sango giggled. "Dare."

"I dare you to grope Miroku." Kagome said it straight faced and without a second thought.

Inuyasha smirked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Kagome blushed under his praise. Sango was completely flabbergasted. Miroku on the other hand, looked like he was going to burst with happiness. After the minute of initial shock was over, Sango sighed in defeat; Miroku cheered victoriously.

"Hand me a shot."

"What! But Sango, my love!"

"Sango, you can't turn down my dare!" Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Are you kidding? I can't encourage him!"

"Sango!" Kagome put her hands together, pleading.

Sango chanced a look at Miroku, who did look rather offended. She bit her lip ruefully.

"Fine..."

"Really? My, my, my." Miroku said winking at her.

Sango was hesitate but scooted over and knelt next to Miroku. She inhaled a long drawn out breath and slowly reached her hand out behind Miroku. Her hand quickly jerked down then moved lightening fast back to her own lap. Kagome gasped; Miroku grinned ear to ear and Inuyasha looked kind of sick.

"There. Now, my turn." She looked between Miroku and Kagome. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said dreamily, still feeling the effects of being groped by the heavenly Sango.

"Good." Sango smiled evilly. "Now, since you are such a pervert, I have the perfect dare for you."

"I am interested to hear more."

Sango gave him a playful look. "I was thinking of a kiss actually."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared open mouthed at Sango.

"A kiss! Buddha has truly blessed me! Should I come to you or you come to me, my love?"

"No, silly. I dare you to kiss... INUYASHA. _On. The. Lips_." Her wicked smile was almost as cruel as the dare itself.

"WHAT? HELL NO, WENCH. Hand him a shot." Inuyasha exploded immediately.

Miroku frowned deeply frustrated. "Now, hold on Inuyasha, my good man."

"I don't think so! Don't you come near me!"

"Inuyasha, be a good sport! Or else Miroku will have to take a shot." Sango pointed out while sadistically enjoying herself.

Her motives for this were purely for her own enjoyment. She knew Miroku wouldn't take the shot, he was light weight like Kagome and herself, but she also knew Inuyasha wouldn't kiss him. It was bound to be a good fight.

Kagome was silent, cautiously watching a frantic Inuyasha and a suicidal Miroku. _Things are getting pretty weird around here._

In a couple of minutes Miroku found himself kiss-less and nearing unconsciousness with a rather large, red lump on his head. As a result, Inuyasha had to take a penalty shot. Kagome was fascinated by the way he picked up the shot and took it all down in one, smooth gulp. He turned to Kagome.

"Truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked casually.

"Uh, dare?"

"I dare you to do all the dares tonight and not take any shots."

Kagome licked her lips nervously. She had the chance to agree and then she wouldn't have to take any shots but then she would be at the mercy of their dares. OR she could take the shot now and have the opportunity to decline dares later, but then if she had more then a few shots she knew she would be wasted. _Curse me being a lightweight!_

She sighed dejectedly. "Fine."

Sango looked wide eyed at her best friend. Inuyasha was relieved, he had wanted her to pick that one. He didn't want her getting drunk and it's not like the others would go hard on her. It was after all, Kagome. Sweet, innocent, Kagome.

Miroku sat up and rubbed his aching head, "Alright, so what did I miss?"

"Absolutely nothing. Truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

Miroku groaned, "Truth, please."

Kagome frowned momentarily; then smiled, _Wait! This is the infamous Miroku! I know exactly what to ask!_

"Miroku are you still a virgin?"

Sango lifted a curious eyebrow as did Inuyasha.

"Well, I-I... Kagome that question is hardly fair." He stammered. "The answer should be obvious." He supplied vaguely with a meaningless gesture.

Kagome pouted. "If you aren't going to answer..." She picked up the alcohol and began pouring it into a shot glass.

Sweat beaded at Miroku's hairline; he bowed his head. "I'm still a virgin."

Kagome noticed Sango try to hide a smile as she looked away. Inuyasha snorted again; Miroku glared at him.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Keh. Dare, lech."

Miroku glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the DVD machine. He then turned toward Inuyasha, motioning for him to come closer. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned to his left. Miroku, who leaned in, whispered something into his ear.

Inuyasha blushed a vivid red color. "I'll take another shot."

Miroku shrugged and handed him the penalty shot. He swallowed it down as easily as the first one and faced Sango.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Miroku?"

Sango flared up in the cheeks and Miroku watched her closely. She shut her eyes loosely, exhaling a huge breath.

"Two years." She answered quietly; her face contorted.

Miroku was the first to react; he grabbed her hands. "Are you lying to me, my darling?" He asked seriously.

She was too embarrassed to speak; she simply nodded. _Inuyasha you are so dead!_

Miroku cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead lightly. "I've liked you for so long, Sango. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sango pushed him away with a shy look. "Because you are such a lecher."

Miroku chuckled merrily.

Sango swallowed and pointed a finger at Inuyasha. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me and Kagome what Miroku dared you to do."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened and he looked away. "Miroku dared me to kiss Kagome at midnight."

Kagome felt the air leave her lungs and she felt a deep, searing pain in her breast. _He didn't want to kiss me. He'd rather take a shot..._

As Kagome was falling on the verge of tears, Sango looked at her best friend and regretted having brought that up. Instead of humiliating Inuyasha, she had hurt Kagome.

Kagome stood up, brushing off her skirt. "Excuse me, but it is late and I should be going home now. Goodnight."

"Kagome, please don't leave." Sango begged, feeling horribly responsible.

She dodged Sango's hand giving her a small smile. "No, really I should go."

She left the room, and no sooner than that did the tears begin to slip. They blurred her vision, making it hard for her to find the front door. When she did her body was already numb to the brisk cold of the night air. She choked back a sob and reached into her pocket for her keys.

She found her silver little car on the street and tried to open the door. Her shaky hands limited her and it was a few minutes before she was able to pour herself into the driver's seat. Kagome rested her hands on the steering wheel and squeezed its cool leather hard, looking for a vent for her frustrations.

Drying her eyes, she went to start the car, when her someone slid into the passenger's seat.

"Get out, please," She took a deep breath, and shakily brushed away her tears.

"Kagome..." It was Inuyasha.

She rounded on him suddenly. "Truth or dare?" Her eyes were a smoldering navy blue; all traces of saddest had evaporated.

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. "What does it-?"

"Just pick." She had to know just one more thing, nothing else could possibly make her feel any worse.

His amber eyes stared directly into Kagome's watery oceanic blues, "Truth."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why didn't you want to kiss me?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I couldn't force that on you. I didn't know how you would take it."

Kagome looked out her window. "Did you want to though?"

"Come on, Kags."

She snickered darkly, shaking her head. "Yeah, you're right. This is stupid. Well, if that's all, I am ready to go home now, it's almost midnight."

Inuyasha cringed at the mention of midnight. He almost stepped out of her car but stopped himself. "Truth or dare?" He quickly asked.

Kagome scrutinized his face for a minute. "Dare."

"I dare you to forgive me for being a complete idiot, and if you like me, please let me kiss you now." Inuyasha was staring her down.

Her chest constricted painfully, this time however because of unfathomable happiness. Kagome's genuine joy, leaked from her eyes and she could only acknowledge his dare with a simple nod.

Inuyasha tilted her face toward his and met her pink lips, softy. He had to restrain himself from letting his other hand wander any farther then her other hand. They pulled apart and Kagome sighed happily as Inuyasha rested his forehead against hers.

As they continued to release their sexual frustrations the digital clock in Kagome's car blinked twelve.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any of it's amazing characters.


End file.
